El Dorado
by ThehunGoGreen
Summary: "Kaulah El Dorado-ku, Do Kyungsoo." "Apa El Dorado tidak akan pernah bisa dicapai?" "Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak berharap tinggi padamu. Karena aku bisa saja bernasib sama seperti para pemburu harta karun yang mencari El Dorado." "Aku mencintai Kai," "...Aku menemukan El Dorado-ku sekarang." "Dia sangat bodoh..." CHANSOO-KAISOO-BAEKYEOL ONESHOT! YAOI! mind to read?


**Title : EL DORADO**

**Rate : T , huruf T besar ;)**

**Pair : CHANSOO, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL ^0^**

**Disclaimer : member exo punya Tuhan dan mereka masing-masing, kalo bisa sih Tao Chanyeol Sehun Dio buat gue aja kali ya #bukkk. #peace. JALAN CERITA PUNYA BETA OKE. BETA BETA –tunjuk diri sendiri dengan wajah pokerface Sehun—**

**WARNING! Ini kisah yang…um baca aja. Bahasa agak-agak baku. DIANJURKAN MEMBACA SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGU INI : [ /*watch?v=vHiXFzbbsuQ ] #kalo mw dicopas linknya, tanda bintangnya ilangin ya ^^# [EL DORADO FULL BEAT (MUSIK DOANG, TANPA LIRIK) – BY EXO. ASELI.] **

**Author dapet ide gara-gara lagu itu. Oje oje ojee, silakan donlot dan convert #generasi pembajak.**

**ENJOY PLEAAASE ^w^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Dorado.**

Kata itu terkenal dengan merujuk pada arti kata 'tempat emas' atau 'kota emas'.

Tapi, kata El Dorado sebenarnya lebih merujuk pada arti 'Orang Emas' atau 'Raja Emas' menurut ritual suku Indian Chibcha. Dalam sebuah catatan tentang mitologi suku Chibcha (suku Indian yang mendiami dataran tinggi Andes di teritori Colombia), kemungkinan El Dorado merupakan lambang dari sebuah energi besar yang mengandung kekuatan trinitas dari Chiminigagua. Sebuah kekuatan penciptaan semesta.

Namun kemudian El Dorado digunakan secara metaforis untuk merujuk pada tempat benda berharga bisa ditemukan.

Karena itu nama El Dorado bisa ditemukan di dalam peta Amerika, terutama sebuah tempat di California dan beberapa tempat lain.

El Dorado juga digunakan untuk merujuk pada pengertian cinta, surgawi, kebahagiaan, atau kesuksesan. Bisa juga dipakai untuk menyatakan sesuatu harapan yang tidak terwujud atau ilusi yang tak nyata.

Pemaknaan ini berkaitan dengan banyak upaya menguak misteri emas di balik El Dorado.

Ribuan pemburu harta dari seluruh dunia yang mengira bahwa El Dorado adalah sebuah kota yang berlimpah emas, tewas dan tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari.

El Dorado masih menjadi misteri sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

_"Wow!" ujar Chanyeol kecil saat membaca buku tentang El Dorado itu di perpustakaan sekolah. Sebenarnya buku itu terlalu berat bagi anak kelas 4 SD seperti Chanyeol—tapi dia sangat tertarik dan mencoba membacanya._

_Sebagaimana Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang sangat-sangat mudah penasaran, ia sangat tertarik dan excited. Dia memanggil teman sepermainannya yang tengah membaca komik di hadapannya. "Kyungie~ Buku ini sangat KEREN! Kau tahu?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah baca!" kata Kyungsoo. Ia menunjukkan komik yang dibacanya. "Sepertinya lebih asyik kalau kau membaca ini! Kau tahu, ini saat Doraemon mengeluar—"_

_"Kau masih baca Doraemon?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah menyindir. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Memang kenapa? Ayahku juga masih baca! Memangnya kau tidak baca lagi?"_

_"Eum…aku masih baca Doraemon, sih… eh tapi kau harus tahu kalau buku ini keren sekali!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan buku tebal itu. "Aku akan mendapatkan El Dorado! Aku akan mencarinya dan menjadi pemburu harta karun!"_

_"Haaaa?" respon Kyungsoo bingung. Dia tidak mengerti samasekali dan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi ('o_o') pada Chanyeol._

_"El Dorado itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Yaaah, sini-sini aku jelaskan!"_

_Setelah menjelaskan El Dorado itu apa pada anak bermata besar itu, Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Kau mengerti tidak?"_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng._

_Chanyeol menggigit buku itu._

_"J-jangan digigiiit! M-maafkan aku! Aku memang telmi dan aku tidak pintar jadi aku susah mengerti, maafkan aku Channieee!" seru Kyungsoo panik. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Heu….sudahlah tak apa, buku ini memang terlalu berat untuk anak kelas 4 SD, bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak mengerti…"_

_Lalu kenapa kau baca, Park Chanyeol?_

_Kau bukan anak kelas 4 SD apa?_

_"Pokoknya, Kyungsoo…" kata Chanyeol. "Aku akan mencari El Dorado sampai aku mendapatkan emas itu~ Aku sangat penasaran. Kau pasti akan tercengang betapa kerennya aku saat aku pakai baju pemburu harta karun nanti, hahahaha~" _

_"Jangan, nanti kau mati seperti pemburu harta karun yang lainnya." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada takut. Chanyeol melempar komik pada Kyungsoo. "Heee! Penakut! Itulah yang dikatakan oleh anak yang masih baca Doraemon dan masih rajin nonton Winx Club dan Powerpuffgirls!"_

_Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang kena lemparan komik. "Uuuh… jangan bawa-bawa nama Doraemon, Winx Club, dan Powerpuffgirls! Aku bukannya penakut! Aku hanya…khawatir tahu, aku tidak mau kau mati…"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Karena itulah, percayalah aku tidak akan mati!"_

_Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan acara baca komiknya. _

_Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa karena Doraemonnya, dan melanjutkan membaca buku tebal itu._

_'Dia sangat manis,'_

_._

_Ya. Benar sekali._

_Park Chanyeol menyukai Do Kyungsoo._

_._

* * *

**_—8 tahun kemudian—_**

.

.

"Kau bilang dulu kau akan jadi pemburu harta karun," ujar Kyungsoo sambil meminum Capuchinno-nya sambil duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan kopi-nya. Mereka tengah mampir di kafe sepulang kuliah. 8 tahun berlalu, mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa tampan yang minum di kafe, bukan lagi anak SD yang bertengkar karena Winx Club. Ah, kerennya.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang kau ambil Fakultas Kedokteran?" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol tertawa. "Ahaha, yang benar saja kalau aku bilang pada Ayah dan Ibuku kalau _'Ayah, Ibu, anakmu ini ingin mencari El Dorado, izinkan anakmu jadi pemburu harta karun! Mungkin saja nanti aku akan seperti kapten Smith dan bertemu dengan Pocahontas—dan voila! Kalian akan punya menantu seorang gadis Indian! Menarik bukan?'_. Pasti noona-ku akan segera menarikku dari ruang keluarga dan dia akan menceramahiku." celoteh Chanyeol nonstop.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Temannya ini tetap seperti dulu—kalau bicara pasti tidak tepat sasaran dan cenderung melenceng. Aneh. Tapi, dia menarik.

Dan Chanyeol menganggap Kyungsoo lebih menarik lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ambil Fakultas Musik?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan senyuman khas-nya itu. "Karena musik adalah segalanya buatku~"

"Benarkah? Kukira yang menjadi segalanya bagimu itu adalah Dora the Explorer~ Ahahaha!"

"Dasar Channieee!" gerutu Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat senang menyindir kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang masih suka menonton film kartun sampai dia besar. Well, film kartun itu untuk semua orang~

_'Andai saja yang menjadi segalanya bagimu itu… 'Chanyeol the Explorer', yang menjadi penjelajah mencari El Dorado demi Do Kyungsoo. LOL~ itu benar-benar tidak mungkin, ya?'_ pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Pelayaan~" panggil Kyungsoo. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, seorang namja berpostur ideal dan berkulit karamel.

Kyungsoo melihat name tag-nya.

_'Kai'_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kai. Suaranya indah di telinga Kyungsoo—membuat namja bermata lucu itu agak menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya. "Emm, boleh pesan satu velvet cake?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan. "Tentu saja boleh…" ucapnya dengan senyum manis. Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…Dan boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"

Kyungsoo tercengang.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

_"Channiieeeee! Kau tahu, dia meneleponkuu~ Kemarin, setelah sehari kita ke kafe!" _seru Kyungsoo di sebrang telepon. Chanyeol agak menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga karena suara Kyungsoo terlalu keras.

"Oi oi, Kyungie! Suaramu terlalu keras tahu! Telingaku sakit! Eum oke oke, jadi si Kai itu meneleponmu?" kata Chanyeol malas sambil duduk di depan komputer kamarnya.

_"Ya! Kau tahu juga? Ternyata nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin! Dan dia pekerja paruh waktu di kafe itu! Emm, dan dia kelas 3 SMU… dia lebih muda setahun dariku, tapi sebentar lagi dia lulus dan akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan kita~"_

Nada bicara Kyungsoo benar-benar riang.

Membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman karena yang ia bicarakan adalah Kai.

_"Dia sangat manis, Channiee~ Dia sangat baik dan ramah padaku!"_ lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman mendengarnya. "Em, Kyungie… aku akan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku dulu ok? Nanti kutelepon lagi."

_"Eeeh? Oke, baiklah. Bye Channie~" _

PIP! Chanyeol segera menekan tombol 'end'.

Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dan berbalik menatapi tembok kamarnya yang luas.

Tembok kamar yang ia penuhi dengan foto-foto Kyungsoo dari mereka kecil sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan itu semua. Dia membawa kameranya kemana-mana—Kyungsoo juga sempat protes karena kamera Chanyeol selalu fokus padanya waktu mereka kecil.

Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu…kalau Chanyeol menyukainya.

Chanyeol menyukainya dari mereka kecil. Mereka berteman saat Kyungsoo pindah dari Incheon ke sebelah rumah Chanyeol di Busan, waktu itu Kyungsoo berumur 4 tahun. Karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebaya, mereka selalu bermain bersama dan sangat dekat.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia menyukainya lebih dari sahabat baik, tapi dia ingin menunggu saat yang tepat.

Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo mulai dekat dengan Kai.

Chanyeol agak cemburu.

Dia tahu konsekuensi merahasiakan perasaannya dari sahabatnya itu, pasti di masa depan Kyungsoo akan menyukai orang lain. Chanyeol tahu itu.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang sama seperti buku yang ada di perpustakaan saat mereka kecil dulu.

El Dorado.

Chanyeol memeluk buku itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"…Kyungsoo…...El Dorado itu belum pernah tercapai, tapi belum tentu tidak bisa dicapai, bukan?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"…Aku berjanji akan mencapainya, Kyungsoo… karena El Dorado-ku...

.

.

.

.

adalah kau."

* * *

"Channie, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kai di kedai bubble tea~ Lalu dia mentraktirku! Dia sangat baik, hehe…"

"Hmm…"

"Lalu, dia mengajakku ke toko buku!"

"Hmm…"

"Dan dia mengajakku ke dance studio-nya. Ternyata dia sangat mahir dance!"

"Hmm…"

"Yah, Channiee! Apa kau bisa mengatakan hal lain selain 'Hmm' dan 'Hmm'?" gerutu Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membuka headset-nya. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"DASAR CHANNIE PAYAAH!" gerutu Kyungsoo lagi sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa. "Ahahaha, tenang, tenang… aku mendengarmu kok. Selamat yaa~"

"Selamat untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyukai Kai, kan? Dan kalian jadi lebih dekat. Makanya kuselamati."

_'Inginnya sih kumaki,'_ tambah Chanyeol dalam hati. Kalau dia katakan itu pada Kyungsoo—dijamin Chanyeol pulang tidak akan utuh. Dia tetap memasang wajah tenang sambil duduk di kursi taman itu.

Kyungsoo blushing. Pipinya yang agak chubby itu menjadi pink. "E…emm…gomawo…Eh, Chanyeol. Kita beli kebab di sebrang sana yuk? Aku lapar." ajak Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kedai kebab yang ada di sebrang jalan itu. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya "Ayo."

Kyungsoo berjalan di depan Chanyeol, menyebrangi jalan dengan hati-hati.

Tapi sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menekan klakson kuat-kuat.

TIIIDIIIIIIITT

Kyungsoo kaget dan menengok ke sebelah kanan.

Mobil itu mendekat.

"AAAAAAAH!"

CKIIITTT

BRUKK!

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Yang dia lihat adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo saat mobil itu hampir menyambarnya, membuat mereka jatuh ke pinggir jalan.

"A-aku selamat?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memukul bahunya pelan. "Kalau kau tidak selamat, mana mungkin kau masih bisa bertanya padaku, bodoh! Dasar pengemudi mobil sialan, dia tidak melihat ada orang menyebrang apa?!"

Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, membuat makian Chanyeol terpotong. "K-Kyungsoo?"

"Terimakasih ya, Channie… hiks…"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. "H-hei…jangan seperti ini, iya jangan dipikirkan Kyungie…"

Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya.

Belum pernah Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan Chanyeol sehangat ini.

Sangat hangat sampai air matanya mengalir dan wajahnya sangat memerah.

* * *

"K-Kyungsoo…?"

Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang sangat kaget itu membuat Kai melepaskan ciumannya dari Kyungsoo. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Mukanya memerah. "E-em…hyung, aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Y-ya, Kai-ah."

Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan gerbang rumahnya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat kaget melihat adegan tadi di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo—otomatis juga adegan itu terjadi di sebelah rumah Chanyeol. Rumah mereka bersebelahan. Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari jadwal belanja snack-nya dan tebak, kejutan apa yang ia dapat di depan rumah.

Kyungsoo tetap berdiri di sana, terdiam dan menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga terdiam dan tidak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat Kyungsoo, akan masuk ke rumah, Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo menoleh pelan.

"…Kalian pacaran?" tanya Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya. Matanya terlihat memantulkan rasa kecewa.

Mata Kyungsoo rasanya perih melihatnya. Tapi, ia tahan.

"…Ya, Channie."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kantong belanjaannya terjatuh ke aspal begitu saja. "Jawab aku Kyungsoo, sejak kapan?!"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo kuat-kuat.

"C-Channie… sakit…" ringis Kyungsoo. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Chanyeol kaget, segera melepaskan tangannya. "M-maafkan aku, Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Chanyeol, merenggangkan lehernya agar bisa melihat wajah si tinggi Chanyeol itu. "…kenapa kau semarah itu? Kau tidak suka aku pacaran dengan Kai?"

_Ya._

_Aku sangat benci._

_Aku sangat tidak suka, Kyungsoo._

_Aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau malah bersamanya?_

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan seperti itu, tapi…

"…Bukannya begitu… aku…aku hanya kaget, pulang-pulang dari minimarket dan a-aku melihat adegan telenovela di depan rumahku! Gosh, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau jadian dengannya?! Selamat ya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan aneh. Gaya bicaranya juga...agak gagap.

Kyungsoo jadi makin merasa takut. Chanyeol memang punya senyum yang aneh, tapi… yang ini tidak biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku ingin makan es ini sambil nonton Mission Impossible. Dah Kyungsoo!" pamit Chanyeol awkward sambil mengambil keresek belanjaannya, membuka pagar rumahnya, dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

DUG DUG DUG

Suara langkah kaki raksasa Chanyeol bahkan terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol masuk rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"…Maafkan aku, Channie…"

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung masuk dengan kasar. Ia kunci pintu kamarnya dan melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang empuknya.

Ia kecewa.

Sedih.

Marah.

Benci.

Dan menyesal.

Perlahan, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping.

Buku El Dorado itu terbaring di kasurnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, mencoba menahan tangis.

"…Apa El Dorado itu…benar-benar tidak bisa dicapai, Kyungsoo?"

.

_"Jangan, nanti kau mati seperti pemburu harta karun yang lainnya."_

_._

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo saat kecil dulu.

Tersenyum pahit, tentunya.

Ia putuskan untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada 'El Dorado' nya itu.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu.

Kai sudah lulus SMU dan dia sudah jadi mahasiswa sekarang. Dia di jurusan Art and Performing, sementara Kyungsoo di jurusan Classical Music. Dan mereka sangat dekat, semakin dekat, terlalu dekat.

Sementara Chanyeol?

Dia tetap menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu. Tetangga Kyungsoo yang baik hati dan aneh—karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar dan badan tingginya itu.

Chanyeol belajar giat agar bisa menjadi dokter dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya.

Sikapnya pada Kyungsoo tidak berubah—hanya saja ia jadi agak jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo karena ia sibuk belajar. Kyungsoo juga lebih sibuk karena kuliah dan Kai.

Tapi, Chanyeol terkesan menghindar dari Kyungsoo.

Seperti hari ini. Kyungsoo mencoba mengunjungi Chanyeol, tapi setelah ia mengetuk pintu kediaman Park dengan sopan, dia malah…

"H-Hai, Channie?"

BLAM.

Chanyeol menutup lagi pintunya.

Sialan.

Kyungsoo merasa kesal. Dia mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali dan membunyikan bel dengan brutal.

"Hei, Dokter-Park-Si-Tukang-Belajar! Jangan pura-pura sibuk belajar dan mengabaikan orang! Lihat, Kyungsoo masih membunyikan bel, bukakan pintunya, bodoh!" omel kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas, membuka kacamatanya. "Aku sibuk belajar. Suruh dia pulang."

"Dasar anak bodoh, belajar apanya! Kau sedang baca komik, aku tahu kok! Hhh…" gerutu nuna-nya. Nuna-nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Lima menit kemudian.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"…Channie?" panggil Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Chanyeol yang ada di dalam kamar menghela nafas kesal. "Siapa yang biarkan kau masuk?"

"Nuna-mu membukakan pintu."

"Sial."

"Hei, apa kau marah padaku? Bukakan pintunya, aku mau bicara padamu."

"Aku sibuk belajar."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Urrh! Aku hanya akan bicara sebentar! Buka!"

"Tidak!"

"Oke, aku akan dobrak!"

"Kau kurcaci, tidak akan kuat mendobrak pintu kamarku!" sindir Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kurcaci? Oke, kau raksasa menyebalkan! Lihat saja!"

BRAKKK!

Kyungsoo mendobrak kamar Chanyeol dengan sukses. Chanyeol yang sedang tidur-tiduran dengan buku komik di kasurnya menoleh kaget.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyuman kesal. "…Belajar, ya?"

"Kau tahu, aku sedang belajar…jadi pembuat komik. Makanya aku baca ini." elak Chanyeol dengan muka agak pucat. Kyungsoo melompat ke kasurnya dan memukul Chanyeol keras. "Bodoh! Kau mengabaikanku tiga tahun ini hanya untuk hal seperti ini?! Tiduran sambil baca komik?! Bodoh sekali kau!"

"Hei, aku juga belajar tahu! Aku belajar agar jadi dokter tampan yang hebat!"

"Tapi tidak dengan mengabaikanku juga, sialan! Bahkan kau menutup lagi pintu tadi! Apa-apaan itu?!"

Chanyeol terdiam. "…Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, merasa lega karena permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

Tapi hatinya tidak lega.

Hatinya masih merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol,

Dan juga sangat shock.

Kenapa sangat shock?

Karena… dia melihat sesuatu di tembok kamar Chanyeol.

Bukan sesuatu, tapi banyak.

Banyak fotonya yang ditempel disana. Dari kecil sampai besar.

Mata besar Kyungsoo membesar melihat tembok itu. Dia tercengang. Dan ia bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir.

Chanyeol juga kaget dan merutuki dirinya sendiri—dia lupa dengan foto di temboknya. Biasanya kalau Kyungsoo kemari, dia menghalangi temboknya dengan poster.

"K-Kyungsoo…" panggil Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil menghapus airmatanya. "…J-Jadi…"

Chanyeol menunduk, mengangguk pelan. "…Ya."

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Ini terlalu mengagetkan dan tiba-tiba.

"C-Chanyeol…"

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Chanyeol langsung. Kyungsoo agak tercekat. "A-aku…"

"Kalau tidak terlalu penting, pulanglah." ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata serius.

Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya—tidak seperti Chanyeol tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Ia lalu memberikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Seperti sebuah kertas tebal.

Seperti undangan pernikahan.

"…Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk.

"…Undangan pernikahanku…dan Kai."

**DEGG**

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Kaget. Sangat kaget.

"A-Ap…"

"Channie," panggil Kyungsoo. "Kumohon, maafkan aku…"

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar. Kyungsoo segera memegangnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dengan takut-takut. "D-dengar, Chanyeol…aku…aku…"

"…Kyungsoo…" panggil Chanyeol. "…Kenapa kau begitu jahat?"

**CLEB**

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat.

Air matanya mengalir deras dalam diam.

"…Kau lihat, tembokku. Penuh oleh fotomu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kau tahu kameraku hanya fokus padamu. Aku selalu percaya padamu. Selalu bersama denganmu. Aku selalu menunggumu, menyimpan perasaanku padamu, tapi…kau sudah bersama dengan Kai. Kukira kau mengerti perasaanku, Kyungsoo…tapi…sepertinya aku salah. Aku…aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "T-tidak…bukan begitu, Chanyeol… a-aku… k-kau tahu, aku…aku juga sama."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "…Maksudmu?"

"…Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol…dari dulu, dari pertama aku pindah. Tapi, karena kukira kita hanya sahabat, aku tetap diam. Aku menunggumu mengatakannya duluan kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, tapi…kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi, aku bahagia dengan perhatianmu. Dan masuklah Kai. Dia menyukaiku, dia mengatakannya langsung padaku. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Dan dia mengatakan tak apa bila aku tetap menyukaimu. Dan lama kelamaan…aku jadi menyukai Kai. Aku tulus mencintainya."

Sialan.

Sialan.

Sekarang Chanyeol menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya duluan.

"Channie…t-tapi… aku…"

"Kyungsoo,"

Suara berat Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

Senyum pahit terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

"…Sepertinya..

.

.

_El Dorado_ memang tidak pernah bisa dicapai…"

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh, menetes ke punggung tangan Chanyeol. Tangan besar Chanyeol refleks menghapus air mata Kyungsoo di pipinya.

"…Kau adalah El Dorado-ku, Do Kyungsoo."

Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Terdengar jelas Kyungsoo menangis dengan keras di dadanya.

"…Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo… maafkan aku…" isak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Sekarang hanya ada penyesalan di hati mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, mereka putuskan untuk merelakannya.

Kebahagiaan bagi Kyungsoo... adalah kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Ayo tangkap bunganya! Satu! Dua! Tiiii-ga!"

Kyungsoo melempar buket bunganya di depan kumpulan tamu undangan pernikahannya, ditemani oleh Kai di sebelahnya, dengan senyuman senang dan bahagia.

HUP!

Seorang namja berwajah manis menangkap buket itu.

"Woooow! Baekhyun-hyung, kau mendapatkannya!" seru Kai. "Kabari aku kalau kau menikah!"

"Dasar Kai! Memangnya aku akan menikah dengan siapa, huu!" balas namja bernama Baekhyun itu dengan candaan. Seorang namja menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekkie, menikah denganku saja!"

"Tidak mungkin, Jongdae!" ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul Jongdae dengan buket bunga. Semuanya tertawa di hari bahagia itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo menonton mereka dengan berpegangan tangan erat, menikmati kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan.

Semua tamu undangan datang. Keluarga Kai, keluarga Kyungsoo, teman-teman Kai, dan juga teman-teman Kyungsoo.

Termasuk Chanyeol.

Hanya saja, setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan _'aku bersedia' _di depan altar, dia keluar dari gereja dan pergi. Dengan senyum tulus.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas dan dia merasa sangat bersalah, tapi… dia tahu. Chanyeol ingin yang terbaik baginya.

Kai adalah yang terbaik bagi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Dan ia mengerti perasaan Chanyeol bila tetap berada di sana.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Eh? Emm…tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Kai tersenyum dan mencium pengantinnya itu untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu. "…Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "…Ne, nado, Kai…"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu dia akan pergi kemana.

Setelah ia keluar dari pintu gereja, ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Melangkahkan kakinya sambil menikmati suasana sore hari dengan langit kemerahan diatas kepalanya.

"…Sangat menyesakkan… bahkan aku tidak bisa jadi pemburu harta karun," gumamnya.

Kepalanya sangat kosong.

Tanpa tujuan.

Tanpa harapan.

Sangat gelap.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, menatap lurus ke depan. Berjalan menyebrangi jalan diantara orang-orang yang melintas.

Meskipun banyak orang di sekelilingnya… Ia merasa sendirian.

.

.

.

"Dasar Luhan-hyung! Padahal dia janji akan menjemputku dengan mobil, tapi dia malah datang berdua dengan Sehun dan tidak bawa mobil! Kejam sekali meninggalkanku jalan kaki begini! Aku akan buat perhitungan di rumah!" gerutu Baekhyun di trotoar jalan sambil mencaci hyung-nya, Luhan.

Sesekali ia melirik buket bunga yang ia bawa. Buket bunga Kyungsoo. "Aish…aku terlihat bodoh membawa bunga ini. Kalau bawa mobil kan aku kelihatan tidak bawa bunga. Arrgh, Luhan-hyuuuuung!" geramnya.

Ia sangat kesal sampai ingin melempar buket bunga itu, tapi tindakannya berhenti saat ia melihat seorang namja tinggi berjas hitam berjalan melintasi jalan raya.

"…Itu kan Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran?"

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, menyebrangi jalan yang mulai sepi ditelan petang itu.

Tidak terlihat apa-apa matanya.

Hanya ada senyum Do Kyungsoo yang memudar di pikirannya.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah di tengah-tengah jalan raya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan tangisnya dalam diam.

TIDIIIIIIIIIITT

Sebuah mobil melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, membunyikan klakson dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol tetap diam.

TIDIIIIIIIIIITTTT

.

.

**_"Aku akan mencari El Dorado sampai aku mendapatkan emas itu~ Aku sangat penasaran. Kau pasti akan tercengang betapa kerennya aku saat aku pakai baju pemburu harta karun nanti, hahahaha~"_**

_._

_._

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

Ia memang bermulut besar.

Kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah jadi pemburu harta karun.

.

_'…Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo…kau tidak bisa melihatku yang keren ini di dalam baju pemburu harta karun, mencari El Dorado demi kau…'_

.

**_"Jangan, nanti kau mati seperti pemburu harta karun yang lainnya."_**

_._

_._

Perkataan Kyungsoo itu membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

.

_'…Benar. Seharusnya aku menuruti kata-katamu. Tidak berharap tinggi, tidak menyimpan terus perasaanku padamu…tidak berusaha mencari El Dorado itu.'_

_._

_._

TIDIIIIIIIITTT

Mobil itu semakin mendekat.

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Merasakan angin sore yang mulai menusuknya.

.

_'Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo… aku…sepertinya aku bernasib sama dengan para pemburu harta karun yang sebelumnya…'_

.

.

Otak Chanyeol saat ini merewind semua memorinya.

Saat ia lahir.

Saat ia tumbuh besar.

Saat ia bersama keluarganya.

Saat ia bertemu Kyungsoo.

Saat ia tertarik pada El Dorado dan mencari tahu tentangnya selama beberapa tahun sampai sekarang.

Dan semuanya akan berakhir.

.

_'Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo…'_

.

.

.

_'…Aku akan…mati….'_

.

.

.

CKIIIIITTT

**BRAKKK!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Yang ia lihat, hanya warna putih.

_'…Ini dimana? Apa ini di surga?'_ pikirnya.

Tapi, pikirannya tentang surga buyar ketika ia mendengar suara lembut membahana di telinganya.

"PARK CHANYEOOOOL! KAU BANGUN JUGA?! YA TUHAN, TERIMAKASIH! DOKTEEEER! DIA BANGUUUUN!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Memperhatikan namja di sebelahnya itu. Namja berambut hazelnut yang bersuara berisik ini.

Namja itu menghampiri Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau bangun! Kau sudah koma selama dua minggu!"

Chanyeol terdiam, tapi ia akhirnya mengerti. Ia tertabrak mobil dan dibawa ke RS. "…Ini rumah sakit?"

"…Rumah makan. Ya iyalah ini rumah sakit, kau bodoh sekali!" omel namja itu. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini membentaknya? Sialan sekali? Kalau dia bisa bangun, dia akan mengajaknya bertengkar—sekalipun ini di rumah sakit.

Tunggu, rumah sakit, kan?

Siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit?

"…Apa kau yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Chanyeol. Namja itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kau mengagetkanku, kau berhenti di tengah jalan dan tertabrak mobil! Aku ternganga melihatnya, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kau teman Kyungsoo, kan? Kau seharusnya ada di pernikahannya—yah aku melihatmu pada awal acaranya, tapi kau menghilang dan tiba-tiba aku melihatmu tertabrak mobil. Bagus sekali, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau mau mati?"

Oh. Begitu.

Ya, sebenarnya, itu niat Chanyeol. Mati.

"…Tunggu, kenapa kau tahu namaku? Kenapa kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dua menit memproses kata-kata beruntun dari namja itu.

Namja itu kelihatan kesal karena Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya, dia hampir melepas infusan Chanyeol saking kesalnya, tapi ia menahan rasa kesalnya. "…Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Nu'uh, tidak ingat."

Grrrrh.

"Hhhh! Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku teman Kyungsoo, di jurusan Musik Klasik! Kita pernah bertemu dulu, kenapa kau pikun sekali?"

Oh.

Byun Baekhyun.

"…Maaf, mungkin kepalaku terbentur saat tertabrak. Soalnya, kalau tidak terbentur, mana mungkin aku melupakan namja manis sepertimu." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum andalannya.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"…Kau mencoba menggombal, ha? Bagus. Kucabut infusanmu, tahu rasa kau."

Oh-oh.

Tuhan.

Sepertinya lumayan sulit menaklukan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kucabut, ya."

"E-EH! JANGAAN! KAU JAHAT SEKALI PADA PASIEN TAMPAN SEPERTIKU!"

"TAMPAN?! BAIKLAH, KITA LIHAT APA KAU MASIH TAMPAN SETELAH KAU MENCIUM SEPATUKU!"

"ANDWAEEEEEE!"

.

.

Sepertinya Park Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali El Dorado-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

* * *

Haloooo XD ThehunGoGreen disini~ Kali ini saya post FF tentang El Dorado. Karena saya udah dapet full beat/instrumental lagu EXO-EL DORADO! WHOOOHOOOOOOOOO! Senengnya pake banget! BANGET! Meskipun blm ada liriknya, tapi musiknya aja udah bikin terharu, HUEEEE #ihik ihik. Itu link-nya ada di atas, download aja trus di convert hehe ;)

Gara-gara lagu itu, jadi pengen bikin FF bgini nih, agak susah gara-gara harus nyari definisi tentang apa itu EL DORADO? Dan terjawab sudah tentang El Dorado itu—meskipun misterinya belum terpecahkan ampe sekarang. Tapi jangan kecewa karena ff ini Chansoo yaa~ Pada akhirnya Kaisoo-Baekyeol kok ;) hehe. Oke, pengennya ada sekuel Baekyeol-nya, sih… tp gatau nih, masih ada epep yg belum tamat ~_~ hehe.

Saya harap responnya positif buat ff ini yaa, saya berusaha buat ff ini ^^. Ini bahasanya yang biasa buat ff, ga brutal kayak yg Complicated Complex hehe…

See-ya readers-saaaan~ 3 Love yaaa~

Oh iya jangan lupa review ya #plak!


End file.
